Magic In The Air
Magic In The Air is the pilot of Jen 10: Legacy. It aired on 17 March 2015. Plot The episode begins at Magic Falls, Ken's house. Jen is shown reading an advertisement in a magazine about Hybrid Battles, while Ken is sitting besides her on the sofa, reading news on his tab. Jen, reading: "...Are you interested in fast paced battles? Are you interested in realistic battles? Are you interested in watching battles? If this is the case then buy tickets for our all new Hybrid Battles 2084 Premiere League!" ...Ken, I gotta go there and watch these "Hybrid Battles". Ken: Hybrid Battles?! Why would you want to go see something as stupid as Hybrid Battles? Jen: Because it sounds really cool—Ken: (mumbling to self) Of course you'd think it's "cool"—Anyway, you have a responsibility. You need to finish your training as soon as possible to relish your role. Do you understand? Jen: (rolling eyes; sighing) Yeahhh... Ken: (focusing on tablet) And don't think you can sneak away that easily. There are plumbers just outside making sure you're completing your training. Jen: (mumbling to self) Not like they can ever stop me—I guess we should continue training, then. Ken: Alright. I'll meet you on the roof. Jen gets out of her seat, and walks out of the room. She walks over to an elevator just outside the room, and gets inside. She presses the button on the very top. The scene then cuts to the roof, where the elevator arrives. Jen walks over to the edge of the roof, and gazes over Omnitrix City. She notices the Hybrid Battles Arena, as that lights up. Trucks can also be seen entering the garage. Jen: talking to self Man, what would i give to enter the Hybrid Arena. I wonder what it's like in there. I mean, i could always sneak in. Would anyone ever notice-- (Ken is suddenly heard clearing his voice; Jen turns around) Ken: (shaking head; sighing) Shall we begin? The scene then cuts to five minutes later, where Ken and Jen are seen sitting in the center of the roof. Ken: Now, let me tell you why you can't control your alien, "Mystic". You see, Anodites are energy beings with blank DNA. But somehow, after hundreds of years of research. Azmuth was able to scan the DNA of an Anodite. To use the powers of an Anodite you must be an Anodite or you must contain an inner force called the "spark". Now, you aren't an Anodite. Are you? Jen: Nope. Ken: Correct. And you don't contain the spark. Do you? Jen: Uhh, no. Ken: Incorrect. Every living thing in the whole universe contains the "spark". But you must wake it up to use it. Now, we are here to wake that spark. Is that clear? Jen: Sure... Ken: Alright, then. (shouting) Kids! Peter, Eilen and Jill enter the room. Ken: Jill, would you like to tell Jen the first step of Anodite training? Jill: Sure, dad. (to Jen) The first step of anodite training is a graceful flight. Ken: And how are we gonna train? Jill: Oh yes, dad has a remote that controls the training room. There is button that will make some high-pressure fans come out. You have to fly from one point to another without stopping due to the high-pressure fans. Jen: Piece of cake. Besides, it's not like the fans are gonna generate tornadoes. The scene cuts to the fans on the side of the room turning on. They are spinning so fast that tornadoes are generating. Jen awkwardly smiles and gulps. Ken: Just feel the magic in the air. Jill, would you like to demonstrate before Jen's training begin? Jill: Sure, dad. Jill enters her anodite form and gracefully flies from the point to the other and then came back without stopping once. Jill: See? It's easy. Ken: Your turn. Jen: Okay. (to Omnitrix) Gimme Mystic. Jen presses the dial of the Omnitrix Sequence: Jen's body inflates and turns yellow. A pink gross lipstick appears on her lips out of nowhere. Her hair shrink and they get messy. Her Omnitrix symbol reappears on her right palm.. She-Worst: SHE-WORST! Ken: Seriously? She-Worst: What? It's not my fault. Ken presses her Omnitrix symbol transforming her into the Anodite form, Mystic. Mystic: How di- Ugh, nevermind. Flyin' now... Mystic tries to get in the air but falls down due to the pressure. Mystic: Not working! Ken: Try again. Mystic nods. She gets up this time successful but falls down. This time with much more force. Mystic: Darnit! Eilen: You just need to feel the magic... Peter: Yeah. Feel the tragic in the hare. Ken, correcting Peter: Magic in the air. Peter: What dad said! Mystic gets in the air flying through the hurdles (air pressure) in her way. Mystic: Hey, it's working. It's worki-(falls down). Ken starts to sigh. The scene then cuts to late at night, in Jen's room. Jen is seen sitting on her bed. Jen, to herself: Okay Jen, no big deal. You don't need to fly as Mystic. You have another dozen aliens for that. You need the magic. Jen presses the dial of the Omnitrix and transforms into Mystic. Mystic: See, even the watch is working properly. Mystic makes hand gestures towards the picture but nothing comes out of it. Jen, now angry transforms into Blastress (the female version of Atomix) and prepares a blast. Blastress: BLAST OF DESTRUCTION! Blastress burns the whole wall with the blast. Ken, from downstairs: JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Blastress: Oh crud! Blastress turns into Stingray (female Jetray) and flies out of the window at the top of a large building and detransforms. Licky jumps out of Ken's HQ's window and onto the building where Jen is standing. Jen: Oh, you are here too, you know what I finally got someone to talk to. Wanna listen to me? Licky growls delightfully. Jen: I think I am not made for magic. I mean it's jus- She is interrupted by a voice from the flat below Jen. Voice:...And the Wolfsmen are getting a lead. Fire Fighters are getting we- Jen ducks and sees inside the window of the flat. Inside the flat a man is watching Hybrid Battles. Commentry guy from the TV: And an amazing howl! Can the Fire Fighters com- The TV is suddenly blown up by a pink magic blast. Jen turns around to see that Ken in his Anodite form (aggresive) is hovering behind her. Ken: We seriously need to have a talk, Jen. Jen awkwardly smiles. The next morning, Ken and Jen are having a meditation session. Jen: I think I'm doing it wrong. Ken: There's nothing to do. Just let your mind be free and feel the magic in the air. Jen, laughing: You want my mind to be free and you won't even let me exit this building. Ken: Everything will get alright. Just give it time. Jen: I'm gonna get some cola. At nightfall, Jen exits her room with Licky sleeping. Jen walks upstairs at the top of the HQ looking down at Omnitrix City. The camera zooms onto Jen's face. Jen: It's time. The scene cuts to Jen as Rocket (Female Astrodactyl) flying out of Magic Falls. She lands next to the Hybrid Battles Arena. She detransforms and sneaks into the arena. Voice: And you are? Jen looks up to see a Petrosapien standing in front of her. Jen: You know, I can ask you the same question. Petrosapien: I am Quarry, owner of this arena. And I think I should hand you over to the Plumbers for trespassing. A young man (about 16) walks to them. Young man: She's with me. Quarry: 'Kay. The boy takes Jen to an elevator. After exiting it they arrive at a balcony overlooking the arena. The boy: I'm Sam. I'm a Human/Tetramand hybrid an- Another young man (about 18) walks to the balcony. Young man: Sam, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring your fan girls here. Sam: There's something special about her. Jen advance her hand towards Leo. Jen: I'm Jen. Leo, not shaking hands: The name's Leo. (to Sam) Get ready for the match. The scene cuts to Leo, Sam and another boy standing together in front of their opponents in the stadium. Commentry guy: Sam, Leo and Hansel are the upstart Musclemen, who have surpassed expectations to this point... Audience claps. Sam, Leo and Hansel enter their Tetramand hybrid forms. Commentry guy: ...but they are going to face their toughest challenge against the Ambush! Three hooded boys enter the stadium/ring. The audience claps wildly. The boys take their hoods off, transform into their Appoplexian hybrid forms and roar. Commentry guy and the audience: May I present you, Sher Khan, Garfield and Puss in Boots! Now that the introduction is over. Let's move onto the match. 3, 2, 1. LET' EM RIP! All six of them charge at each other. Leo punches Sher Khan. He gives him a lock, However, Sher Khan gets free after a few seconds. Sher Khan punches Leo in the groin and strikes him multiple times with his fists. Leo: AAAAAAAH! Leo breaks free and uppercuts him. He kicks him in the face and gives a final punch knocking him out. Leo: YEAH! Don't mess with the BES- (notices that Hansel is knocked out and Sam is getting beaten down by Puss in Boots.) Commentry guy: So, Sher Khan and Hansel are knocked out. Now a two on two battle, who will win?!? Leo charges towards Garfield, The latter tries to give him a flying kick but the former slides down, smirking. Leo punches Garfield in the back of his head. Garfield falls down. Leo: Had enough yet? Garfield locks his legs into his opponent's making the latter fall down. Garfield gets up and punches Leo in the face making him knocked out. Garfield: The answer to that question is: No. The audience cheers. Commentry guy: With Leo knocked down, Sam is the last Muscleman standing, can he survive? Garfield notices that Sam has knocked down Puss in Boots. Garfield grows his claws and advances towards Sam picking him up and throwing him with great pressure. Sam, knocked down falls on the ground. Garfield: The answer to that question is also: No. Audience wilder than ever cheers. Commentry guy: And The Ambush has won Round 1! Leo gets up looking in vain. Scene cuts to Round 2. The bell rings. Sher Khan charges at Hansel, knocking him out of the ring. Leo, angry: RAAAAAAH!!! Leo heads towards Sher Khan and punches his spine bone, Sher Khan, stunned falls down. Garfield gives a death stare to Leo, as does Leo. Leo: I suppose we have some unfinished business. Garfield smirks, cracks his knuckles and grows his claws' height. Leo grins. The screen splits into two showing both of them looking at each other. Normal screen: Sam and Puss in Boots stand in an awkward position doing nothing. Sam, nervous: Are we like supposed to do something? Puss in Boots: Nah, let the big boys have fun then, maybe... Leo and Garfield charge towards each other. The scene goes into slow motion. Both of them jump and punch each other in the face. The screen returns to normal and both of them land perfectly fine. Commentry guy: What is this? Leo: Wait for it... Garfield falls down unconcious. The audience claps for Leo. However, Puss does a sneak attack but Sam punches him in the back of his head. Commentry guy: And the Musclemen has won ROUND 2!!! The audience cheers. Commentry guy: Now to Round 3! The round is seen too quickly, only the highlights, which are: Garfield picks up Hansel and throws him at Sam, both of them fall down. Leo punches the floor making a dust cloud. In the dust cloud, Puss and Sher accidently knock down each other. Leo kicks Garfield in the groin and then gives him a lock, throws him down. Commentry guy: And the Musclemen has won the MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The audience cheers. Leo as happy as ever puts his hands in the air. Later, The Musclemen (in their human forms) arrive in their locker room where Jen is waiting for them. Jen, to Sam: Whoa! You did awesome! Sam: I did? I mean, I did! Hansel: I'm getting outta here. Jen, to Leo: And you were like the pulverizer of the team. You took out that mean cat like a million times an- Leo: Why are you still here? Sam, to Jen: Ignore him. By the way, I can show you the basics but since you are a human. They will be know use to you. Jen: I'm a Tetramand. Sam: So you are wearing an ID mask? Jen: I am a human too. Sam: So you're a hybrid? Leo: See the watch, genius. She's Jen 10. Sam, amazed: Wait, what? The scene cuts to Jen as Fist Mistress punching a sandbag, Sam is watching over her and Leo sitting on a chair beside them. Sam: You are doing great but you are applying more force than needed. It will make you tire and exhausted. The opponent can take advantage. Fist Mistress punches the sandbag. This time. with less force. Fist Mistress: Like this? Sam: You're a natural, girl. Leo: I'm going home. Leo simply uses the elevator and goes upstairs. Jen, to Sam: You guys live here? Sam: Yeah, upstairs. We've a big room. The scene cuts to Magic Falls, the next day. Jen as Mystic is training. Mystic tries to fly but falls down due to the air pressure. Mystic: I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Mystic transforms into Tigress (female Appoplexian) and jumps on all fours, from ground to the walls. Tigress: LEMME' TELL YA' SOMETHIN', STUPID FANS. TIGRESS IS GONNA GIVE YOU A POUNDIN' Tigress grows her claws and strikes the fans, one by one. Then she detransforms. Ken, horrified: My father used to train with those fans. Jen, angry: Everything is not getting alright! Ken: You cannot force things! Jen, angry: You know what. It's your fault that I'm not learning. You're a poor teacher! Jen walks away. Peter, with a goofy smile: Yeah, you're a poor cheater! Peter kicks the remains of the fans. While Jill and Eilen comfortingly hug Ken. At dusk, Mary serves dinner to the family and notices that Jen is missing. Mary: Where's Jen? Ken: Away. And I've grown frustrated of her. Mary: Just giver her some space. Ken, to kids: Promise me that your teenage years will not be like this. Jill: I'll make no such promises. The scene cuts to Jen returning to Hybrid Battles Arena where she finds Sam and Leo, nervous. Jen: Hey guys, what's up? Sam: Hansel didn't show up. If we don't go in the ring in two minutes then we will be disqualified! Jen: I can take his place. Leo: I refuse to allow it. Jen: All in favor of letting me join the team... Jen and Sam raise their hands. Jen, to Leo: You're overruled. Leo: Yeah, whatever. Sam: I'll go inform the referee. Sam returns a while later. Sam: Okay, you're in. Jen: Yay! I mean, what up... The match begins. Jen transforms into Fist Mistress, while the brothers transform into their Tetramand forms. The battle begins, in front of them their opponents stand, who are hybrids of Rad's species. Fist Mistress: We're up against a bunch of ducks? Sam: I know right? FM (let's call her that) picks up a "duck" and throws it out of the ring. The referee whistles. Referee: Penalty! You cannot throw your opponent out of the ring. FM: Wait what? Leo, sarcastically: Way to go. Later, FM accidently punches Sam, knocking him out. Leo: Are you serious? FM: It's not my fault. You- They start having a argument, while one of the "ducks" was going to sneak attack Leo. FM transforms into Jewel (female Diamondhead). Jewel, to Leo: Watch out. Jewel knocks the duck out. The referee whistles. Commentry guy: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, if so then the great Jen 10 is among us! Cuts to the same scene but watched on a TV screen of Ken Tennyson. Ken: JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! After the show resumes, the referees are taking a decision while Leo is giving a detransformed Jen the "death stare". After a few moments the prime referee approaches Jen. Referee: We've come to a decision, if you use your Tetramand form and only that then you're allowed to continue. Jen: YAY! (Notices that everyone is looking) I mean what's up? Later, all the "ducks" give a barrage of attacks at Fist Mistress, knocking him out. Unknown voice: Jen! Fist Mistress notices that Ken is standing out of the ring. She Detransforms. Jen: Time out! Jen walks out of the ring. Jen: Yeah? Ken: Return, immediately to Magic Falls. Jen: No can do. Ken: You need to control Mystic. Jen: What I need is modern fighting. Now, don't disturb my fight again. She goes back in the ring. Ken: What am I gonna do with this girl? Later, in Round 3, Sam and Leo are knocked out, and the Ducks head towards Fist Mistress, Their captain, the Big Duck approaches her and starts punching her but Fist Mistress blocks all of them catching Ken's attention. A while later, the Big Duck tired, stands in front of her. Fist Mistress: That's all you got? Fist Mistress gracefully jumps in the air. Ken gasps. She pounds the ground and all the Ducks fall down. Commentry guy: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winning team.....THE MUSCLEMEN! The audience cheers for them. Ken: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I mean they did good. Leo and Sam get up. Leo: You were AWESOME! And that jump....EPIC! Jen: You can't credit me for the jump. (looking at Ken) Someone else taught me how to do that. Commentry guy: And because of this match....THE MUSCLEMEN ARE GOING INTO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS! Later, Jen walks into Magic Falls as human. She spots Ken right at the board that says "Entering Magic Falls" Jen: Hey. Ken: Hey to you too. Jen: I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm sorry. I was frustrated with myself and then it took over and it happened so fast- Ken: It's okay. I also owe you an apology for acting like a jerk. So no hard feelings? Jen, smiled: No hard feelings. Good night. Ken nods. Jen: By the way, I've permanently joined the Musclemen, and the championship is starting in a few weeks. Ken: Wait what? I on- (notices a trail of blue blur probably Jen as a female Kinecelaran already gone) What am I gonna do with this girl? At nightfall, the Hybrid Battles Arena, Leo looks out of the window at Magic Falls. Leo: Good night, Jen. He goes inside. Meanwhile at Magic Falls, Jen looks out of the window at the Hybrid Battles Arena. Jen: Good night, Leo. THE END Category:Episodes